Kanzenhentaitō
Often referred to as either the Raijin no Hyougou (Raijin's Emblem) or simply the Hyougou (Emblem), the Kanzenhentaitō (Complete Metamorphosis Swords) are the weapons-of-choice of a supermajority of the raijū. Each of them are personally "forged" by Raijin whom will then bestow them onto whomever he deems worthy of representing him within the Raiu (Thunderstorms). The morphic units of kanzenhentaitō are morphic singularities. In layman's terms, they are utterly devoid of any morphic subunits whatsoever. As a result, kanzenhentaitō have no constituents. They aren't composed of anything or anyone. Instead, they simply are. It should be noted that this property of kanzenhentaitō ''makes them absolutely indestructible. Just as their name implies, a supermajority of ''kanzenhentaitō are fully capable of undergoing a complete metamorphosis-like change. The stages of the aforementioned change are referred to as Tamagotō (Egg Sword), Shichuutō (Larva Sword), Youchuutō (Pupa Sword), and Seichuutō (Imago Sword). ''Tamagotō (Egg Sword) The 'tamagotō'-stage of a 'kanzenhentaitō' is its initial stage. As a 'tamagotō, a ''kanzenhentaitō'' is ''soulless'' and as a result it is in the possession of a ''morphic unit'' with a wavelength of zero. Due to the fact that such a status would inflict upon a them a veritable incapability to be interacted with in just about any form or fashion, ''kanzenhentaitō'' that are within the ''tamagotō''-stage aren't suited for utilization as weapons. A ''kanzenhentaitō'' is capable of metamorphosing from a ''tamagotō'' to a ''shichuutō'' by having its ''morphic unit'' bestowed onto the soul of an individual. The occurrence of such a metamorphosis will come as a result of the individual's ''soul'' inducing the ''kanzenhentaitō'' into behaving as he, she, or it would if he, she, or it wasn't a ''morphic subunit'' of any ''morphic units''. Shichuutō (Larva Sword) The ''shichuutō''-stage of a ''kanzenhentaitō'' is its second stage. As a ''shichuutō'', a ''kanzenhentaitō'' is physical enough to serve as a weapon. As a result of its indestructibility, it'll be just about the handiest weapon an individual could have that isn't either a ''youchuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō'' or a ''seichuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō''. Eventually, it'll become incapable of being wielded by anyone other than the individual whose ''soul'' is in possession of its ''morphic unit''. In time, a ''shichuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō'' will naturally metamorphose into a ''youchuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō''. Artificial metamorphosis is also a possibility. Youchuutō (Pupa Sword) The ''youchuutō''-stage of a ''kanzenhentaitō'' is its third stage. As a ''youchuutō'', a ''kanzenhentaitō'' will be in possession of the latent abilities of the individual whose ''soul'' is in possession of it. The utilization of such abilities will require the expenditure of either aura or morphons from the ''morphic field'' of the individual. In time, a ''youchuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō'' will naturally metamorphose into a ''seichuutō''-stage ''kanzenhentaitō''. Artificial metamorphosis is also a possibility. Seichuutō (Imago Sword) The ''seichuutō''-stage of a ''kanzenhentaitō'' is its fourth - and usually final - stage. As a ''seichuutō'', a ''kanzenhentaitō'' will be a perfect embodiment of the individual whose ''soul'' is in possession of it. Under normal circumstances, a ''seichuutō''''' will be more of a creature than a weapon. Albeit a completely obedient one.